Bain de vapeur
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant AWE… Et si la Compagnie n'avait pas fait irruption dans le repaire singapourien de Feng ? Que ce serait-il passé ? Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Interdits : Thème 19 Au creux de l'oreille


**Disclaimer: **** Disney….. lol**

_**Coucou , voici donc une nouvelle histoire coquine…. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Bain de vapeur**

Elizabeth, haletante, posa un regard sur l'homme dont ils venaient de solliciter les faveurs. Sao Feng se redressa de toute sa taille et la jeune femme frémit à la pensée de ce que l'homme allait leur faire, maintenant qu'il était convaincu de leur duplicité. Elle sentit les yeux angoissés de Will se poser sur elle tandis que Barbossa portait machinalement la main sur l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son épée. Finalement, Feng prit la parole.

« Ainsi donc vous vous êtes introduits dans mon repaire pour me voler…. Tout ça pour sauver ce Sparrow. »

Barbossa émit un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le soupir tandis que Will répondait.

« Oui…. »

Feng lui adressa un regard chargé de mépris

« Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser en vie après ça ? »

Passant outre les mimiques de Barbossa qui l'incitaient au silence, Elizabeth s'avança, hors d'elle.

« Comment pouvez-vous continuer de vous dérober alors que les hommes de la Compagnie menacent la piraterie tout entière ! Croyez-vous qu'ils se soucient de vos rancœurs envers Jack ? Ou qu'ils vous différencieront ? Leur but est de détruire les Seigneurs de la piraterie ! Qui vous dit qu'ils ne sont pas déjà à votre porte, prêts à vous arracher à vos bains de vapeur! »

Les yeux de Feng, semblables à deux billes noires, se posèrent sur elle.

« Elizabeth Swann… Vous parlez bien. Vous parlez beaucoup d'honneur et de courage, se moqua t'il en la saisissant par le bras

- Lâchez-la ! » intervint Will tout en se débattant pour échapper aux gardes qui le maintenaient.

Feng l'ignora et entraina Elizabeth vers une porte dérobée.

« Mais pour me convaincre il faudra plus que des mots » souffla t'il en la poussant dans la pièce.

Effaré, Will les vit disparaitre et poussa un hurlement de détresse

« Elizabeth ! »

Le jeune homme échappa enfin à ses geôliers et se précipita vers la porte. La main de Barbossa le retint et Will se retourna

« Lâchez-moi ! Il emmène Elizabeth !

- En effet, répondit calmement Barbossa

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour intervenir ! » S'insurgea Will

Une expression impérieuse sur le visage, Barbossa répondit

« Avez-vous oublié où nous nous trouvons Turner ? Nous sommes au sein même de la forteresse de Feng.

- Cela ne lui donne pas le droit d'emmener Elizabeth !

- Ce Feng, qui grâce à votre incompétence nous prend désormais pour des voleurs » compléta Barbossa sans tenir compte de l'interruption du jeune homme.

Will se débattit et la pression de Barbossa sur son bras s'accentua

« Ne soyez pas stupide Turner. Laissez donc faire Mademoiselle Swann, qui sait peut être obtiendra-t-elle de meilleurs résultats en restant seule avec le Seigneur Feng… »

Will le regarda avec rancune et Barbossa ajouta en désignant les hommes qui les encerclaient

« De reste cela pourrait difficilement être pire »

Will le fixa avec angoisse

« Et s'il lui fait du mal ?

- Je doute que Mademoiselle Swann soit du genre à se laisser faire du mal, elle sait se défendre avec ses propres armes » rétorqua Barbossa.

Will blêmit en comprenant le sous-entendu et il grimaça au souvenir du baiser qu'il avait surpris entre Jack et Elizabeth.

« Vous voyez, mieux vaut la laisser faire » conclut Barbossa en adressant un sourire aussi faux qu'hypocrite aux gardes qui les encerclaient

**()()**

Les ongles sombres de Feng meurtrissant cruellement la chair fragile de ses poignets, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il la poussait dans une seconde pièce aussi sombre que le couloir dans lequel il l'avait entrainée. Comprenant qu'ils étaient arrivés où le pirate voulait la conduire, la jeune femme se débattit furieusement et lui fit face alors qu'il la relâchait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites espèce de lâche ? Croyez-vous que vous cacher ici empêchera les hommes de la Compagnie de vous tuer ? »

Feng plissa les yeux et avança d'un pas vers la jeune femme qui recula, effrayée par sa mine farouche.

« C'est la seconde fois que vous me traiter de lâche Mademoiselle Swann.

- Je ne vois aucun courage dans un homme qui passe ses journées à se complaire dans ses bains de vapeur au lieu de se soucier des responsabilités de son rang de Seigneur pirate» rétorqua Elizabeth avec mépris.

Feng secoua la tête

« Pourquoi vous aiderais-je à sauver Jack Sparrow ? Parce que vous êtes amoureuse de lui ? Insinua-t-il.

- Barbossa vous l'a dit ! Nous aurons besoin de tous les Seigneurs de la Piraterie pour arrêter Beckett ! Y compris Jack »

Feng la toisa et passa lentement derrière elle

« En quoi l'avenir de la piraterie vous intéresse t'il autant Mademoiselle Swann ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille. Vous n'êtes pas un pirate que je sache et vous avez plus de raisons d'être du côté de vos amis anglais que du notre, continua t'il en revenant se placer face à elle.

- Je suis du côté de la justice. Et de la liberté » répondit Elizabeth avec fougue.

Feng haussa le sourcil et la toisa sans un mot. Désemparée, Elizabeth le fixa et des larmes montèrent à ces cils à la pensée que leurs efforts et le long voyage qu'ils avaient entrepris pour venir à Singapour avaient été inutiles.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre réponse à vous offrir, finit elle par dire. Allez-vous nous aider ? »

Sao Feng se détourna et un long silence se fit une fois de plus

« Et pour cela vous avez besoin d'une jonque et de la carte de mes ancêtres » finit-il par lâcher.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra à la pensée que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

« Oui » confirma t'elle en le suivant du regard tandis qu'il déambulait dans la pièce.

Finalement le pirate lui fit face

« Très bien, vous m'avez convaincu »

Surprise par la brusque reddition du pirate asiatique, Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le remercier, Feng reprit

« Toutefois, j'ai une faveur à vous demander en retour de mes bienfaits »

Elizabeth se raidit brusquement en sentant peser sur elle le regard de l'homme.

« Quel genre de faveur ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix tendue.

Feng sourit légèrement et la fixa, les yeux brillants

« Vous m'avez offensé Mademoiselle Swann. Vous m'avez non seulement insulté mais vous avez aussi méprisé mes coutumes.

- Vos coutumes ? »

Feng sourit, légèrement méprisant en lisant l'angoisse dans les yeux de la jeune anglaise.

« Je vous aiderais si en retour vous partagez avec moi un de ces bains de vapeur que vous semblez tellement mépriser »

Elizabeth contint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement et regarda autour d'elle, une expression décidée sur le visage.

« Un bain de vapeur ? Soit, j'accepte, conduisez moi »

Feng mordit dans une feuille de menthe et la suivit du regard tout en frappant dans ses mains.

« Mes esclaves vont vous préparer et vous conduiront ensuite

- Me préparer ? » S'étonna Elizabeth.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions que déjà Feng disparaissait par une porte dérobée, la laissant seule.

« Sao Feng ! Attendez ! » Protesta t'elle en pure perte.

La porte se referma et Elizabeth retint un hurlement en sentant une main se refermer sur son épaule. Elle se retourna avec vivacité et reconnut les deux servantes qui avaient ri à la mention de Jack.

« Nous devons aider pour le bain de vapeur, gloussa la première.

- Te préparer » renchérit la seconde.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent à nouveau et Elizabeth recula en les voyant approcher.

Une des servantes tira adroitement sur la ceinture de soie qui maintenait la fine chemise d'Elizabeth et la jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur son vêtement.

« Je suis assez grande pour l'enlever, dites-moi ce que je dois porter »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et gloussèrent à nouveau.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, marmonna Elizabeth.

- Tu dois être propre pour le bain de vapeur, reprit la seconde.

- Et nue » ajouta la première.

Cette fois Elizabeth blêmit et ne réagit pas lorsque les servantes la dévêtirent. La première s'empara d'un linge humide à l'odeur suave qu'elle passa sur ses épaules tandis que la seconde s'agenouillait et faisait de même pour ses cuisses. Elizabeth croisa instinctivement les bras sur sa poitrine, son geste de pudeur provoquant de nouveaux rires chez les servantes.

« Je suis capable de me laver seule » ragea t'elle en arrachant le linge des mains de celle qui montait dangereusement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

La fille haussa les épaules et entreprit de démêler les longs cheveux cendrés d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière déglutit. Elle aimait de moins en moins le tour que prenait la situation. Pendant une seconde, Elizabeth envisagea de renoncer mais la première servante la prit par la main

« Attendez » bredouilla Elizabeth tandis qu'elle l'entrainait vers une porte de bois sombre.

Un gloussement lui répondit et la jeune femme se retrouva projetée dans une nouvelle pièce.

**()()**

La vapeur chaude et humide prit Elizabeth à la gorge et la jeune femme toussa, les larmes aux yeux. A demi étouffée, Elizabeth se retourna vers la porte mais ne vit qu'un nuage de vapeur. Elle porta la main à sa gorge et cligna des yeux tandis que ses poumons s'habituaient peu à peu à la moiteur parfumée qui régnait dans la pièce.

Les cheveux collés au front, Elizabeth s'avança avec hésitation.

« Où êtes-vous ? »

Personne ne lui répondit mais elle sentit soudain un courant d'air froid et se précipita dans sa direction.

« Sao Feng ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix hésitante, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas là.

Elle entendit un frôlement puis un souffle caressa son oreille

« Avancez Mademoiselle Swann » murmura Feng.

Elizabeth se raidit instinctivement dans l'appréhension d'un contact mais rien ne se produisit. Surprise, elle se retourna mais ne vit une fois de plus que de la vapeur.

« Où êtes-vous ? » demanda t'elle en progressant dans la brume chaude.

Quelque chose la frôla et elle se rejeta en arrière.

« Arrêtez ça ! » ordonna-t-elle du ton le plus ferme dont elle était capable.

Cette fois, personne ne lui répondit et Elizabeth haleta. Sa gorge la brulait de plus en plus et elle avait chaud… Au bord du malaise, elle tendit la main vers le mur mais ne rencontra que le vide.

« Plus de vapeur » ordonna la voix de Feng.

La chaleur de la pièce augmenta encore et Elizabeth gémit, les jambes flageolantes.

« Par pitié… » implora t-elle alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans la torpeur.

Des mains se refermèrent sur sa taille nue et elle se sentit soulevée de terre.

« Vous cherchez trop à résister, laissez-vous aller » susurra la voix de Feng.

Elizabeth battit des cils tandis qu'il la déposait sur un banc de jade dont la surface venait manifestement d'être aspergée d'eau fraiche. Elle soupira de reconnaissance tandis que l'homme se glissait derrière elle.

« La vapeur prépare l'esprit au combat et détend les tensions du corps » souffla Feng à son oreille.

En l'entendant, Elizabeth sursauta et tenta de se lever mais les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« Laissez-vous faire, susurra t'il en caressant lentement ses épaules. Si ce que vous avez dit est vrai, vous aurez besoin de forces pour le combat »

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur parfumée se répandit dans la pièce tandis que les mains de Feng accentuaient leur pression sur ses épaules. Elizabeth, dolente, soupira et s'abandonna à la torpeur.

« Comme ça » approuva Feng en poursuivant ses caresses sur ses épaules, ses mains massant adroitement la jeune femme.

Les yeux à demi clos, Elizabeth soupira légèrement, savourant le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir. Le souffle de Feng caressa sa nuque tandis qu'il l'attirait un peu plus vers lui et ses mains descendirent lentement pour empoigner ses seins menus.

Engourdie, Elizabeth ébaucha à nouveau le geste de se lever mais les mains de Feng agrippèrent sa taille pour la retenir.

« Je ne prendrais que ce que vous me jugerez digne de recevoir » promit il en reprenant ses caresses sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur ses seins tendres et les pressèrent légèrement.

« Rien de plus… » Souffla t'elle en se sentant céder sous l'effet conjugué de la chaleur et des caresses.

Feng sourit et pressa un peu plus fort la poitrine offerte, agaçant ses pointes du bout de ses ongles sombres.

« Rien de plus » confirma t'il.

Engourdie, Elizabeth hocha mollement la tête tandis que les caresses reprenaient de plus belle, la pression se faisant de plus en plus forte. Un sifflement échappa à Elizabeth alors qu'il lui semblait que son corps s'enflammait lui aussi et Feng glissa ses mains jusqu'à la peau tendre de son ventre tout en l'attirant contre lui.

« Laissez-vous aller » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Feng glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, effleurant l'intimité humide de la jeune femme.

La respiration d'Elizabeth accéléra à ce contact et elle haleta alors que la chaleur se répandait dans son bas ventre.

« Moins de vapeur » ordonna Feng en la forçant à tourner le visage vers lui.

A demi étourdie, Elizabeth posa un regard vague sur lui, le visage tendu d'une inconsciente attente lascive. Satisfait, Feng lui sourit

« Vous aurez une jonque ainsi que la carte » lui assura t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elizabeth écarta instinctivement les lèvres pour lui laisser le passage et leurs langues s'épousèrent tandis que la main de Feng progressait entre ses cuisses, la caressant avec audace. Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étouffé et arqua son bassin vers sa main. La bouche de Feng relâcha la sienne

« Vous gagnez à être connue Elizabeth Swann » murmura t'il en la soulevant pour la placer face à lui.

Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire hésitant en dépit des mises en garde que lui soufflait son esprit. Elle devait s'écarter, le gifler, s'arracher à ses caresses… Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien, la chaleur et les mains de Feng agissant comme un somnifère sur son esprit. La bouche de Feng emprisonna de nouveau la sienne et cette fois elle sentit le sexe dur et moite du pirate contre le sien.

Un gémissement lui échappa tandis que Feng libérait sa bouche, la maintenant sur lui d'une main tandis que sa langue recueillait les gouttes de sueur qui roulaient sur la peau de la jeune femme. Elizabeth poussa un nouveau gémissement et inclina le visage en arrière. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Feng remonta à nouveau sa main libre entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et il la força à se laisser aller en arrière. Sa langue glissa jusqu'aux seins de la jeune femme et sa bouche goba l'une de ses pointes avec gourmandise avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres, la ramenant contre lui.

Tremblante, Elizabeth répondit à son baiser et Feng glissa sa main vers sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui. Les yeux clos, Elizabeth savoura l'instant tandis que Feng la soulevait légèrement. Sans rompre le baiser, le pirate se glissa en elle et emprisonna sa taille de ses mains, la forçant à s'asseoir. La douleur brutale sortit Elizabeth de sa torpeur et elle écarquilla les yeux tandis que Feng la poussait un peu plus sur lui.

« Non » gémit Elizabeth en rompant leur baiser.

Les lèvres de Feng se posèrent dans son cou tandis qu'il la maintenait immobile, une de ses mains caressant sa hanche dans un geste apaisant.

« Je n'ai rien pris de plus que ce que tu brûlais d'offrir » souffla t'il.

Elizabeth souffla douloureusement et Feng glissa sa main dans ses longs cheveux

« Laisse-toi aller » lui murmura t'il tout en guidant ses hanches sur lui.

Elizabeth gémit à nouveau alors que la souffrance des premiers instants était peu à peu remplacé par un bien être si intense qu'il en était presque douloureux. Le feu reprit dans son bas ventre et la jeune femme sentit son corps s'animer, ondulant sur le sexe de Feng comme s'il était doté d'une vie propre.

Un gémissement rauque échappa au pirate et il la serra contre lui

« Tu apprends vite » murmura t'il à son oreille d'une voix hachée en guidant ses hanches dans un rythme plus rapide.

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth gémit. Sa tête lui tournait et la chaleur qui grondait dans son bas ventre augmenta encore, devenant intolérable tandis que Feng, sans pitié, la guidait de plus en plus vite. Finalement, Elizabeth sentit quelque chose se briser en elle et elle poussa un cri rauque de soulagement pur. Feng l'immobilisa alors avec force et Elizabeth haleta. A demi évanouie, elle sentit le pirate se propulser en elle dans un ultime râle tandis qu'un liquide chaud se mêlait à son sang et aux marques du plaisir qu'elle venait de prendre. Hébétée et sonnée par ce qui venait de se produire et à quoi elle n'avait que trop consenti, Elizabeth sentit Feng déserter son intimité.

Le pirate se leva tandis qu'elle retombait mollement sur le banc de jade, le corps engourdi.

« Maintenant que l'offense que m'avait faite Sparrow en prenant une de mes femmes a été réparée vous pouvez rejoindre vos compagnons » lui déclara simplement Feng.

Elizabeth cligna des yeux et le regarda sortir, dans un état second. La vapeur lui monta à nouveau à la tête et elle tenta de se lever. Un liquide chaud coula sur ses cuisses et une main l'agrippa par le bras. C'était l'une des servantes qui l'avaient préparée. Un peu perdue, Elizabeth se laissa guider vers l'extérieur de la pièce et sentit des mains l'envelopper dans une serviette

« Merci » bredouilla la jeune femme en retrouvant avec soulagement l'air frais.

Les deux servantes gloussèrent et Elizabeth se troubla

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

Seul un rire lui répondit et Elizabeth sentit un linge humide essuyer l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Cette fois Elizabeth rougit en comprenant que les servantes n'ignoraient rien de ce qui venait de se produire. Honteuse, la jeune femme ne protesta pas tandis que les femmes l'apprêtaient en gloussant.

**()()**

Vêtue d'une somptueuse tunique à la mode singapourienne, Elizabeth pénétra à nouveau dans la grande salle, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait offert sa virginité à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Pire, elle ne pouvait nier y avoir pris du plaisir. Un plaisir si intense qu'elle ne pensait même qu'il existât. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Feng et le pirate croqua délicatement une feuille de menthe sans la lâcher des yeux.

« Elizabeth ! » s'écria Will avant de se précipiter vers elle.

Rougissante, Elizabeth sentit les mains du jeune homme saisir les siennes.

« J'étais si inquiet. Elizabeth est ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda t'il d'une voix angoissée.

Elizabeth évita son regard tandis que Feng s'approchait du couple.

« La jonque vous attend à l'extérieur, quant aux cartes les voici » déclara t'il en les tendant à Elizabeth

Surpris, Will se tourna vers le pirate

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais…

- Votre amie a su me convaincre de la pureté de ses intentions » répondit Feng tandis que les deux servantes gloussaient

Les joues d'Elizabeth s'enflammèrent de plus belle et le regard de Barbossa passa de l'un à l'autre.

« Et pour le conseil ? demanda t'il

- J'y assisterais » répondit Feng sans quitter Elizabeth des yeux.

Barbossa sourit avec satisfaction tandis qu'Elizabeth se mordait la lèvre.

« Dans ce cas partons » déclara Will, un peu incertain.

Sans oser le regarder, Elizabeth approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Les trois amis se détournèrent sans un mot et avancèrent vers la grande porte, Elizabeth douloureusement consciente du regard de Feng sur elle.

« Comment as-tu fait pour le convaincre ? Lui glissa Will

- Il te l'a dit non ? » Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix tendue en franchissant les portes.

Will s'immobilisa et la toisa

« Comme tu as convaincu Jack de rester sur le Pearl ? »

Elizabeth soutint son regard

« Nous devons le ramener » éluda-t-elle avant de se remettre à avancer.

Will lui emboita le pas, le cœur lourd. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé avec Feng mais une chose était sûre. Cela avait changé Elizabeth. Pour de bon.


End file.
